


Patton's Heart

by esompthin



Series: Sanders Sides Shorts [5]
Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Virgil is there too but he doesn't do anything, actually, he's barely there, its just a short story about Patton being sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esompthin/pseuds/esompthin
Summary: Based on a tumblr post that said that Patton might have used the line, "Hi, Just Frustrated, I'm Sad", on purpose, to see if anyone cared enough to notice his emotions.





	Patton's Heart

Logan scoffed as Roman handed another plan over to him, this one just as strange and creepy as the last. He skimmed it briefly before shaking his head, "Roman, this is kidnapping, you can't-"

"I'm just joking! I'm not saying we do it! I'm just-" The prince ran his hand through his hair and snatched the paper back. "- just joking…"

Distantly, Logan could feel Thomas' intense emotions and need for guidance. It's calling to them, and he knows he should go. But the two men sitting on the floor before him might need attention first. Patton has laid on the floor, piles of Roman's plans to woo back Thomas' ex surrounding him. Roman was back to scribbling furiously, attempting to come up with a logical plan for the situation at hand.

"Guys, come on. Thomas needs us. Get up." Logan said, picking up Patton's arm, tugging slightly. The personality trait just whined and curled closer in on himself. "You're both being ridiculous. We have to-"

Logan's voice cut out when he felt Virgil's anxiety spike. The kid was with Thomas alone. That won't last long. Sighing, Logan flicked Roman's forehead, "Hey. I expect you two to take part in this. If you're not there in five minutes, I'm sending Virgil after you."

Neither one of them responded.

Logan flicked Roman again.

"Okay, fine! We'll be there! Just let me finish this thought, it's a good one!" Roman said, flipping his paper over to continue on the back.

Logan sighed and left.

Patton blinked slowly. He stared blankly at the crumpled paper in front of him. The only word he could make out on it was His Boy's name. Well, he wasn't  _His_  Boy anymore, now was he? Patton bit his lip, closing his eyes to hide the tears forming there.

Maybe he was being stupid; but it wasn't his job to be smart. He was Thomas' heart. And currently, he was broken.

But Thomas needed him. And Patton couldn't in his good conscious ignore him. With a deep sigh he pushed himself up off the floor. His arms shook slightly as he wiped his eyes. He allowed himself a moment to settle his breathing.

When he was satisfied that he could speak without his voice shaking, he turned to Roman, "You ready?"

"No, I think I'm onto something here!" Roman replied without looking up.

Patton nodded once, before forcing a smile. He could hear Logan's frustration in the distance.

Maybe he wasn't being blunt enough. Maybe he had to be more like Logan and just tell them how he felt. Maybe he had to be more like Virgil and express his own emotions. If he told them how he felt, then they'd be there for him, to help him through this. He couldn't be the father figure in this moment. He felt too much like a small child. He needed someone to see his tears, he needed someone to kiss his bruises, he needed someone. He needed His Boy.

But he couldn't have him. Because he didn't want Thomas anymore.

Time to take a page from Roman's book.

Time to put on a show.

"Hi, Just Frustrated, I'm Sad!" He said, on purpose, then quickly fumbled, "uh- I mean-"

Nice. Roman would be proud. A+ acting.

He thought that Logan was finally going to notice. That Virgil would see the signs. Heck, he even thought that Thomas would know how he was feeling based on his own emotions. But no. No one said anything.

Not only had His Boy abandoned him.

But even the rest of Thomas didn't care about his feelings.

And wasn't that just heartbreaking?

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!  
> Come chill with me on [tumblr](https://esompthinfics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
